


Liam's Big 21

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fooling Around, College AU, Didn't make it to bed, Except during the worst timing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, No one arrives for the party, Rimming, TWLive Bingo, assplay, no supernaturals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: It's Liam's 21st birthday and everything goes wrong, until Sean Walcott knocks at his door.  Time to usher in his 21st with a bang.





	Liam's Big 21

  1. 21\. 21!  The number bounced in his head as Liam bounded from area to area in his tiny apartment trying to get everything placed.  He had the empty punch bowl on the kitchen table, the veggie platter and meat, cheese, and cracker platter on the island in the kitchen.  The music was playing through the speakers attached to his phone.  Times like this he was glad for Spotify even if he couldn't place the song itself.  He looked to his phone and noticed that his friends should be here sometime soon.



He took a deep breath and stepped over to the veggie platter, grabbing a piece of broccoli, dipping it in the sauce before nibbling on it.  He wanted everyone to be there.

Time seemed to crawl as his impatience grew.

The broccoli and carrots were nearly gone, and the pepperoni wasn't standing much of a chance as he paced around the tiny kitchen and stared at his phone.  One by one he sent messages to his friends and one by one the answers poured in.

Hayden refused because she wasn't ready to spend time with him since their most recent breakup.  Mason promised to make it up to him since Corey was taking them to see his parents.  Most of the team was at another party, some frat house event.  In the end, it would be only him celebrating his birthday.  His parents sent a happy birthday though.  With a sigh he stepped over to the fridge and threw open the door.

He scanned the shelves for the 12 pack Scott bought for him when they picked up the supplies for his birthday.  The near empty shelves stared back as he moved the half jug of milk and container of orange juice aside to find nothing.

He smacked his forehead, enough to briefly see stars as he remembered how he forgot the beer in the Jeep.

"FUCK!"

Immediately after his outburst, there was a knock at his door.  He glared at it, realizing it couldn't be any of his friends since almost everyone already sent their excuses.  The lighter knocked followed as he continued to stare at the door in disbelief.  Only when the knob turned and the door cracked with a faint, "Hey Liam, are you alright?" did he start to move.

He met Sean's gaze and shrugged, "Yeah.  I hit my head."

Sean finished stepping inside, closing the door behind himself, an unusually large wine bottle in hand.  "What did you hit your head on?"

Liam huffed, looking away as the embarrassment darkened his cheeks, the meek words barely leaving his lips, "My hand."

Liam glanced back to the wide smile and twinkle in Sean's eyes.  He bit back the anger as Sean began to giggle and placed the wine next to the empty punch bowl on the table.  "It's not funny."

Sean tilted his head with a grin, "But isn't it?"

He felt the urge to push Sean back out, but the quick shifts of the other's head followed with a curiosity, "Where is everyone else?"

His stomach sank.  How sad would it sound?  He admitted, "Everyone else cancelled."

Sean stepped closer and slapped his shoulder, "Their loss, right?  The big 21, how do you feel?"

"Is it okay to say pretty shitty?  I even forgot my beer in Scott's jeep."

Sean tilted his head to the wine, "Well, I brought the wine as my gift to help you celebrate.  It's supposed to be pretty good."

He eyed the bottle of wine and then looked to the stack of plastic red cups, "Don't I need glasses for it or something?"

Sean shook his head and grabbed a cup, "No.  It's just wine.  Do you have a corkscrew?"

"Uh, um, I don't think."

Sean reached into his back pocket and produced a plastic cylinder.  "Don't worry I brought one.  So it's just the two of us?  I thought Hayden might-"

"We broke up, again."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

After opening the bottle and filling their cups they sat on the ratty old couch in the near empty living room.  Liam lowered the volume as Sean asked, "So, do you want to talk about it?"

He barely held back the laugh, "Do I want to talk about my girl- my ex on my birthday?  No.  I don't."

Sean nodded as he took a sip of the wine.  "Do you remember when we first met?"

He drank from his cup, tasting the bitter but fruity beverage.  "You mean when you chased me around the hospital like a freak?"

Sean raised his brow, "No, I mean when you were a stiff breeze away from streaking after you snuck into my room."

"I did not sneak into your room!"

"Should I have said quietly opened the door and stepped in whispering quietly before you saw me on the bed?"

"I was looking for my dad!"

"A likely story."

Liam tossed back the rest of the cup, gulping down the dark red wine before he continued, "It's true!  What were you even doing there?  You never said."

Sean lifted his cup, taking a sip before he answered, holding the cup close to his mouth, "Oh, some guy broke into my house.  I fought him after calling the cops."

His eyes widened, "Holy shit!"

"It's not that bad.  They caught him."

"Yeah but that's pretty serious."

"And getting creamed during practice wasn't?"

It took a moment to register before he asked, "Wait, you knew why I was there?"

Sean tilted his head, placing his cup on the tiny center table, "Did I know why the hottest player on the lacrosse team was in the hospital?  Not then but I learned."

_Hottest player._   The words stuck in his head as his voice broke, "Um, I should get some more."

Sean rolled to his feet and took the cup from Liam, "Let me.  It's your birthday.  At least some things should go well."

He leaned back against the couch and watched Sean fill his cup.  His eyes tracked up and down the man.  He didn't realize how fit Sean was.  That colorful tank and shorts clung to the curves of his musculature.  Enough to make his mouth water.  Without looking away from the task, Sean pointedly asked, "Looking for something?"

His blush grew as he quickly answered, "Y-yeah.  Grab me some of the food from the tray."

Sean met his gaze and gave an exaggerated bow with his cup, "Your wish is my desire."

"Ass."

Sean chuckled and filled a plate with meats, cheeses, crackers, and some of the veggies.  He ate a piece of celery as he walked back to the couch and placed Liam's food and drink on the table.

Liam took his cup and sipped as he watched Sean snag another piece of celery and take a bite out.  He watched him, the tension of his jaw, and the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.  Sean's voice yanked him back, "Hungry?"

Liam almost choked on the wine as he fought to swallow it, quickly placing the cup back on the table.  "No, I mean yeah."

He grabbed a few pieces of pepperoni and crackers as Sean began to chuckle.  "What are you laughing about?"

Sean slowly raised his gaze, staring into his eyes, "Thinking about your naked butt running down those halls."

Embarrassment, heat, and anger merged, "I was not naked!"

"You still don't believe me."

"You chased me!  While I hobbled down the halls with a hurt ankle."

Sean shook his head, the chuckles growing, "Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't catch you?"

His voice bled disbelief, "Because I was fast?"

"What did I do when I caught you?"

"You put your hands on my shoulders-"

"And retied your gown before you pulled away and ran some more.  Liam, you can really be silly sometimes."

"Like right now?"

"Exactly like right now."

They sat in silence, nursing their drinks.  Liam's eyes kept wandering back to Sean, back over Sean.  He tried to mask the movements.  He couldn't explain why he kept feeling the urge to look.  He's straight.  He's going to get back with Hayden in a week or two tops, like they always did.  But that hunger continued to grow, and the crackers and meat were doing little to fill it.

He swallowed a particularly large bite when Sean's hand touched the top of his knee, "Lost in thought?"

"Y-yeah."

"You tell me what you're thinking, and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"N-nothing."

Sean shrugged lightly, finishing off his cup before shifting on the couch, his hand moving, fingertips barely staying in contact as they glided up his leg, over his side and to the top of the couch.  "See, I was thinking about ways we could make sure your celebration was a bang."

He swallowed nervously.  He knew what Sean was saying but was Sean hitting on him?  Hottest Player.  "Y-yeah.  We could leave, maybe go do something.  Hit the bars or I don't know, laser tag?"

"Liam, lasers aren't what I want to tag."

His eyes grew to be saucers, "Y-you're talking about sex?"

Sean raised his brows, shrugging lightly as his eyes raked over him, "If you're up for it.  No pressure.  I think we could have a lot of fun, ushering you in to 21."

"B-but I'm not gay."

Sean's fingers crept over and began to scratch the sensitive tissue of the back of his neck.  He was practically pouring into the sensation as Sean replied, "I can make sure to call you bro each time I slap your ass."

His resolve crumbled.  The warmth of the touch pulled him in.  He'd be lying if he said that he didn't think Sean was hot.  "College is for experimentation, right?"

Sean's voice deepened, "And birthdays are for getting your wishes.  What do you want, Liam?"

He looked back to his bedroom and Sean added, "Already want that?  No kissing on the couch?"

Liam's head shot back, the response breaking up with a cough as he barely muttered, "What?"

Sean reached further, cradling Liam's head with his hand, continuing to lazily scratch his head, "Unless I misread things?"

For the first time of their interaction, Liam caught the twinge of uncertainty.  This was his out.  If he didn't want to do anything, now was the time.  But his eyes fell on those plump lips.

He instinctively licked his own as he stared for far longer than a polite amount.  Sean seemed frozen under his gaze, only the sounds of breaths passing between them.  The beating of his own heart thundered in his ears.  What did he want?

The distance was closed in the time between blinks and he felt the warmth of Sean's breath as he leaned over him.  Their lips so close, only the smallest sliver of light passing between them.

Sean licked his lips and Liam felt the slick tongue brush up against his lips.  He couldn't stop himself as he greedily drank the taste and reciprocated the gesture.

He hovered so close, his heart beating out of his chest, his arms shaking as he held up his weight on the couch.  The sweet yet acidic taste on his tongue, the desire growing in his belly.  This was it.  He needed to do it or run away, maybe make it into his room and slam the door.  Yell at Sean that his birthday is cancelled.  Those hazels eyes peered into his own.  Each second felt like an hour.  The question those orbs asked only grew more desperate, pleading for an answer.  He needed to give an answer.

With the same speed and pressed his lips against Sean's, giving only the lightest pressure before he rebounded to the safety of his side of the couch.  He struggled to catch his breath.  He'd done it.  He'd kissed a hot boy.  On his 21st birthday.  And if felt pretty good.

Except Sean was laughing?

Why was Sean laughing?

"Please tell me you don't kiss like that normally?"

Any heat or energy left in his body flooded his face.  Yeah, this was his worst birthday ever.  That was cinched.   "Hey, that was a kiss!"

Sean's laughter grew as he inched closer, "Yeah, if I was your grandmother."

"B-b-but I did it?"

Sean leaned closer as he pushed back against the cloth cushions, "Liam?  Are you afraid I'm going to bite?  I promise I won't bite.  Unless you want me to."

The tables had turned, Sean was so close and the pressure against the back of his head grew as he was pushed closer.  He closed his eyes as he tilted his head, trying to meet Sean's movements.  When Sean's lips began to touch his own, he gave himself to the kiss and felt...

Nothing.

Sean was back to the other side of the couch, his hands holding his sides when he opened his eyes.  "What the hell?!?!"

Sean tilted his head, "Exactly!  You're not the only one that can tease."

"I-I wasn't being a tease!"

"Except you barely kissed me."

Anger flooded his limbs, the heat returning to his extremities as the challenge was placed.  He almost flew over the arm rest as he threw himself towards Sean.  When he caught himself, he wrapped his arms over Sean's shoulders and climbed into his lap, straddling him.  He sat high, staring down into those rich orbs.  That ceased the laughter immediately.

Nothing was certain and if someone asked, he really couldn't explain why he felt this compelling desire between anger, attraction, and competition.  Slowly he leaned down, letting his arms slide further away.  He met the tilt of Sean's head, closing his eyes as the tension between them grew to an unbearable point.  The soft yet firm feeling of those lips against his own.  The glide of hands under his shirt, fingertips against the touch craved skin of his chest.  Then the slips of warmth and bitter celery taste as he parted his lips and Sean's tongue swiped over them.

Liam focused on the texture and taste of Sean's lips as they lazily kissed.  Each time he pulled away for a breath, Sean's teeth snatched his bottom lip and he could hear the whimper begging for more.  Slowly, he became aware of the growing heat between them as those hands traveled up his chest and grabbed hold of his thick forest of hairs in the center.  Once Sean found his left nipple and tweaked it, the energy shot straight to his cock as he rutted.  Once he rolled his hips and his growing cock met Sean's eager cock, he poured himself into more.

He snatched Sean's lips, bringing his hands to the back of the man's head, controlling the movements as his fingers pulled on Sean's thick hair.  When Sean whined, he rutted harder, tracing his dripping tip along the fully hard length beneath.

He pulled back, struggling to catch his breath, his lip popping free from those greedy teeth.  He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, "You weren't kidding about biting."

Sean grabbed his hips and tried to surge forward but Liam held him in place.  "You taste so good."

Sean's hand slipped into his shorts and those rough fingers wrapped around his cock.  Any thoughts and words died as Sean stroked up his length, cupping some of his pre and slicking his cock on the downward stroke.

"Fuck" he barely breathed the word as his hips acted beyond his control, thrusting into Sean's hand.

He stared into Sean's eyes and watched the man's grin grow as he raised his brows, "Feel good?"

He tripped over his words, the pressure of the grip growing, the movement methodical, "L-like you have- to ask."

Sean slipped free of his grip and surged up, stealing one last kiss before he slyly replied, "Does the birthday boy want me to blow out his candle?"

His thoughts caught up to him while Sean stroked him, "My bedroom.  We should go to my bedroom."

Sean's voice scratched as he replied, "Good.  I can't eat your ass while you are riding me."

The man punctuated the statement with a firm slap to his ass followed by a suggestive, "Bro."

His eyes widened.  That was a thing?  People actually ate ass?  He slipped free of Sean's grip as he slid off his lap and stood, "People do that?"

Sean sucked in his bottom lip a nodded with a smile, "People sure do."

He began to step away, but Sean grabbed the waist of his shorts and yanked them to the floor, exposing him completely.  "Let's see if I catch you this time."

Like the hare realizing he's the prey, Liam darted from the living, barely making it around the couch with his shorts around his ankles.  Sean was in hot pursuit and he nearly fell as he tripped out of the shorts and caught himself, his hands firmly grasping the edge of the island.  Sean nearly tackled him, the man's arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him further down the island.  Sean slid to his knees as he pushed Liam down, his chest pressing against the polished ledge, pushing his ass out.

Eager hands moved and pulled apart the flesh as he began to lift himself up.

Sean whispered, blowing warm air against his exposed hole, "Fuck, you look so good.  You're hairy everywhere.  I fucking love it."

The heat flushed his face, a light coat of sweat beginning to cover his body, the beads growing on his forehead.  His heart thundered as he tried to squirm his midsection forward, but Sean gripped his hips harshly, pushing his ass out more.  He began to struggle as Sean closed the distance, the tip of his nose rubbing his cleft just before the tip of his tongue touched his virginal tissue.

The warmth and moisture lit up his sensitive nerve endings, stealing his ability to speak, causing his fingers to twitch in anticipation.

A moan slipped from his lips as Sean's eager tongue flicked over his hole.  Sean breathed against the teased tissue, "Feel good?"

He began to respond but Sean licked a long, forceful stripe over him, and the words died, becoming a weak groan.  Sean continued, lick after lick, the heat and bumps from his tongue tearing down his doubt and pushing him to only want more.  He canted his hips, pushing back against Sean's face.

His extremities tingled as wave after wave of pleasure shot through him.  He felt every movement, every strike across his needy hole.  His arms slipped and he fell to the island, knocking the near empty veggie tray to the floor.  Sean rumbled against him, as he released a long, depraved moan.  "Should I-"

Liam shot back as if it were the most offense question ever asked, "Don't you dare stop.  Not for this or anything!"

"Your wish is my command."  The sultry words blew across the slick, cooling his skin, sending another shiver.

As his moans grew louder, he seized his forearm and let his teeth sink into the flesh.  The conflict of pleasure and pain took him to an entirely new level.  It became his focus.  So much so that he didn't notice Sean's hand until it had stroked down his cock twice.  He wiggled against the contact, his mind having trouble reframing all the sensations.

Sean managed to hold him steady, his mouth filled with saliva, slicking his arm and dripping on to the table.  Fuck, if he knew it would feel this good, he would've tried it a long time ago.

His vision darkened as he listened to the sounds of Sean licking and sucking the tissue of his ass.  Muted expletives flowed into his arm as Sean sped up the rough drag of his hand, teasing his cock.  He couldn't focus on anything else which is why he missed the door knob turning.

Sean's muscular thick tongue pierced his hole, pushing the tissue aside, exciting the neglected, thirsty nerves inside just as the voices cheered, "SURPRISE!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIAM!"

His executive function jolted back as Sean continued to plunder, his head shooting up, forcing him to arch his back even further.  The depth pushed him more, but the sheen of cold sweat from pleasure shifted as he looked to the door and saw Mason and Corey, holding a birthday cake and the shadows of others behind them.  He pleaded, his voice cracked like gravel, "Stop."

Sean shook his head, continuing his pursuits, dragging his hand faster with a tightened grip.

Mason began to step forward but reacted to Liam's demand and held Corey back.  "Is everything alright?"

Liam whimpered, the heat gathering in his gut, "Everything.  is fine."  He huffed through the words, the breaths of air fighting against sustaining himself for the delicious sensations.  "It's great."

Corey remarked, "Why do you sound weird?"

Mason edged his body into the door, trying to look around the island, "Who's with you?"

A finger slipped in and joined the tongue, striking his swollen, glad, one that filled his gut with a demanding urge, "NO ONE!"

He desperately hoped this awkward situation would change.

The crowd outside the door murmured as Sean chuckled darkly against him, stroking him faster.  He squeezed his eyes together as the tension grew, his need to release baring down on him.  He sucked in his bottom lip and whimpered.

Mason lowly asked, "Should we...come back at a different time?"

The response was immediate, "Fuck yes!  Please!"

Corey elbowed Mason with a sly grin, "Sounds like someone's on the mend."

Mason added, "How about we meet at the bar?  Say in an hour?"

He couldn't form words as he nodded several times the thrusts tagging his prostate with expert precision.  He wondered how much they could hear since his cock was drenched with pre and the sloppy sounds echoed the pleasure he was receiving.

Mason grabbed the door, "See you later, Liam."

Just as the door slammed, he nearly screamed as he released.  Shot after shot hit the underside of the island and Sean kept pushing and stroking him for more.

Once again, he collapsed against the island, pathetically moaning as he couldn't deal with the pleasure overload.

He was practically convulsing when Sean finally pulled away.  He cracked his lids and looked to the man with a dopey smile.  Sean held his hand, slick with cum and pre up, showing Liam, "You had a lot of pent up pressure."

He could only lazily reply, "Yeah."

He struggled to catch his breath as Sean announced, "No sense wasting it" before he licked his hand clean.

Suddenly struck with another desire, he lunged to Sean and kissed him.  His lips parted and he tasted himself in Sean's mouth as they swished his seed between them.  Sean broke the kiss and swallowed with a grin.  "Was that enough of a Birthday bang?"

He nodded eagerly, the dopey, puppy smile growing.

"Enough to say yes to a date, say next Friday?"

"Yes.  Totally and completely yes."

Sean stole a peck, "You'd better get cleaned up.  Your friends are going to want a story."

His eyes widened as his jaw trembled, "Aren't you coming with me?"

Sean's grin could shame the devil, "Nope.  I want them to think I'm a figment of your imagination.  At least for a little while."

He couldn't stop himself as he slugged Sean's shoulder, "Asshole."

"Only for yours."


End file.
